Masquerade
by CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: "Hikaru, listen, Haruhi said that there is going to be a party" Kaoru tells me, I look at Haruhi and she has a smile on her face. "A party?" I ask, slightly confused because, well I haven't heard of it till now...


**Masquerade**

Hikaru POV

He's doing it again, that smile, that sweet smile he always does to me, yes to me and me only. I guess I can say I feel kind of privileged to have such a brother as Kaoru, he is everything anyone would ask for, though I can't say the same for myself, if anything, I feel bad that Kaoru has to put up with me. I'm jealous and get angry quite quickly, but only when I see a girl trying to hit on my Kaoru, I can't stand the sight, it makes me sick in the stomach. Though that said, the main reason is because I'm in love with him, yes I've said it, I love my twin Kaoru. It was hard for me to understand at first but it's been a while and well I've gotten used to it I guess. Though I've never built the courage to actually tell him yet, there were a few times when it seemed perfect but just before I say it, something interrupts us or my words get stuck in my throat, I just can't do it, not now anyway.

He looks back to the girls that we are hosting and starts a conversation, something about baking, geez Kaoru can be so girly sometimes, no wonder he can get along with them so well. Just then I see him look at me from the corner of his eyes. It was a split second but I noticed it, and I know what he meant, just because he is talking about it doesn't mean he wants to, silly Kaoru. You see, the thing about Kaoru and I is that since we are twins, we usually know what the other is thinking, so I wonder if he already knows if I love him, more than a brother, but he would of told me or reacted, or something, this kind of thing isn't something he would want to keep quiet about if he knew, I wonder how he would react. There are three ways I can think of, he will either hate me for it, brush it off as if I didn't tell him, or feel the same way… is that even a possibility? This isn't even normal to fall in love with your brother, so maybe there is only two ways he could react, though the more I think about it the more worried I feel to actually tell him.

It's the end of the host club already and time to go home, gosh am I glad that tomorrow is Saturday! All this thinking has really made me feel tired. We bid farewell to the ladies and begin to clean up at our table, Kaoru has been particularly quiet for some reason, as I put the empty teacups we drank from on the tray I look up to Kaoru and see him look away quickly. It sort of looks as if he's hiding something

"Kaoru, what's up?" I ask him, he looks back at me with a small smirk as he says "Nothing"

"You've been quiet for a while" I tell him

"Oh, so you noticed" he says feigning surprised, I stop what I'm doing and stood up straight as I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I say bitterly, surprised that he'd think I wouldn't notice.

"Oh, it's just that you've been lost in your thoughts all day, I didn't want to disturb you…after all, it's not every day I get to see it" he says teasingly

"Oh really now?" I say with a smirk, as he sticks his tongue out at me for a quick second, ok he is asking for it.

"Well then, if you know what's good for you, you better start running Kaoru" I said and with that we both drop what we are doing and I start to chase him around the room. Kaoru has always been a good runner, you could even say he is faster than me, but he is so clumsy which works to my advantage. Sometimes he trips over his own feet! But more of a reason to love him, especially when he uses his uke act to get me to stop. Tamaki starts yelling at us, saying something about it being unsafe to run while they are trying to clean, but I'm not stopping, not yet, not until I catch little Kaoru. Just then Kyoya appears in front of Kaoru and he stops running. I catch up a while later and stand next to him as Kyoya fixes his glasses.

"These are expensive tea sets, if any break I'll be sure to hold you both responsible" he says without any emotion, he always sends chills down my spine and we all know not to piss him off, otherwise it'll be the last thing we do, and I don't have a death wish just yet.

"Yes Kyoya-Senpai" Kaoru said kindly and walked back to our table to finish cleaning, aw and that's my Kaoru being the good boy he is. I smile fondly at him not realizing Kyoya still standing there.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like him a lot… am I right Hikaru?" Kyoya stated, snapping me out of my daze. He always thinks he is right, you can tell by the tone of his voice, all smug, well I'm not going to give him that satisfaction, what does he know anyway!

"In case you haven't noticed, he is my twin so of course I like him" I stated sarcastically, he looks at me with a haunting smile but doesn't say anything else, he just stares into my soul with his cold eyes. What do I do? Nothing, just act cool, he can't read your mind, he doesn't really know, he has no proof anyway…other than the fact that I was staring at him just then.

"Then you better help him clean-up" he finally said, I nod and walk back slowly to Kaoru, sighing slightly in relief, I don't know what I'd do if he knew, or if anyone knew! What if they told Kaoru, imagine how he would react, I mean they are all ok with our brotherly love act because they think that's what it is, an act, but to me is so much more than that, I love every minute of being with him, the smile that lights up the room, his golden eyes that keep me warm and the little touches we do in front of the girls doesn't just drive them crazy, but me too. He always makes me go crazy for him. Just before I get to the table I see Haruhi walk up and start to talk to him, I freeze in my tracks, the conversation looks innocent but still… whenever I see him talking to her, or any other girl, I feel a small tug at my heart because I know one day he will want to find someone, but not me, he can't have me, I can't have him, it's not right and it won't be fair for him if I selfishly keep him to myself. I see him look at me and he gives me a small smile and signals for me to hurry up with his hand, I smile back not showing the pain I'm feeling on the inside and jog up to them.

"Hikaru, listen, Haruhi said that there is going to be a party" Kaoru tells me, I look at Haruhi and she has a smile on her face

"A party?" I ask, slightly confused because, well I haven't heard of it till now.

"Yeah, that's right, I was just telling Kaoru that it's on tonight" she replied to me

"And how do you know about it?" I say folding my arms across my chest, she rolled her eyes and sighed

"Tamaki-Senpai told me about it, I think he wants to go but he wants to take me with him" she says, Kaoru chuckles slightly.

"So you and milord are going together?" Kaoru asks

"Hm, yeah I guess so, it seems quite interesting, I've never been to a masquerade party before" Haruhi says thoughtfully. I look at Kaoru to see what he thought of them going together, but he had a bright smile on, I smile to myself, I think because it's a little reassuring to see he doesn't really care

"Yeah it sounds like fun, I don't think we've ever been either" Kaoru says happily, and then I just realized what she said

"Hold on, it's a masquerade party? Doesn't that mean the people wear masks?" I ask with an eye brow raised and Haruhi just nods simply. This may sound strange but I think I want to go, I mean it's a perfect chance for me to find someone else so I won't have to slow Kaoru down, and if we are all wearing masks, the girl won't know it's me so she won't go all fan girl on me and Kaoru, it's kind of like going anonymously, this might actually be good for me.

"Do you want to go Kaoru?" I ask him but he just shakes his head

"I don't really feel like going to any parties" he says then looks at me, "did you want to go?" he asks, I think he might of saw the disappointment in my face

"Huh, uh nah, I don't feel like going either" I lie and laugh nervously; luckily Tamaki came to my rescue, well Haruhi's rescue.

"Haruhii! What are you all talking about" he butts himself in, Haruhi starts walking to the door

"Well I'll see you guys later ok" she says waving as a sulking Tamaki follows her.

"We should get going too" Kaoru says to me, I look at him as he yawns, he seems really tired from today.

"Yeah, let's go" I said and we both packed our things and left without finishing up our cleaning duties, oh well we didn't really feel like doing them anyway. As we walk down the corridors, I can't help but think of the party, if Kaoru doesn't want to go then how am I gonna go? I can't just leave without him, but I still want to go. This is probably my only chance I get to look for someone else, I want to go for Kaoru, so he doesn't have to put up with a jealous brother his whole life, I look at him then he looks at me

"Still thinking I see, what's got you so thoughtful today?" Kaoru says

"Uh…just, school work… I guess" I try to make an excuse but can tell he didn't buy it from the look on his face

"School work…its Friday so we don't have any work to do, I guess you're doing all that thinking for no reason" Kaoru says almost teasingly, I just shrug as he walks up ahead of me to the front doors of the school. As we walk out I see Haruhi and Tamaki talking at the front gates. This is my chance to know more about the party, so I tell Kaoru to wait in the car for me, and he stares at me for a while then agrees and waits in the car.

"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something" I say as I get closer to them.

"Hey Hikaru, sure" she says kindly.

"It's about that party, I was wondering if you could tell me where it is and what time" I said almost shyly.

"Oh are you and Kaoru going to come after all?" she says with a smile.

"Uhh, yeah... I think Kaoru changed his mind..." I said vaguely.

"Really that's great! Then the whole host club will be there! Maybe we could give some people a glimpse of the host club!" Tamaki wails and I thought I could see a sparkle in his eyes, but that's not the reason I want to go, I want to blend in.

"I'm not sure yet, he still seems tired but just in case we decide to go" I said, Haruhi nods as she writes the address on a piece of paper and gives it to me. I quickly shove it in my pocket and mutter a thanks. As I turned to go, I remembered I don't even have a mask or whatever I need. Now I'm deciding if I should ask her if she has a spare, but no she wouldn't have one, she's probably using one off milord…should I ask him, but then he would know it's me if I go, ugh… no I can't ask him, so I keep walking toward the car, mother should have some hidden away in her cupboard, she has to. As I sit down Kaoru shuffles closer to me and leans his head on my shoulder letting off a small sigh, I sigh with him but we don't speak the whole way home.

The day wasn't too eventful, we did all the usual things we do after school and now we are getting ready for bed. Kaoru goes to the bathroom and I quickly grab my school pants and take out the note Haruhi had given me, it says the address and it starts at eight pm, its seven thirty now, yes I have decided to go, alone… no matter how weird this is going to be, I have to do it. I don't mind going in late, I don't want Kaoru to get suspicious, I'll just wait until he is sleeping and sneak out. My thoughts seem bazaar, I almost don't believe myself, I hear Kaoru finishing up from the bathroom so I put the note back and get inside our bed, he lies down next me and I cuddle him as we normally do before we go to bed.

"Goodnight little Kao" I say, making him chuckle

"Goodnight little Hika" he says.

"Hey, I'm older than you, you know" I said.

"Only by a few minutes, it doesn't count" he pouts slightly.

"Yes it does actually" I say making him smile.

"Really, well what do you want me to call you then?" he asks almost sarcastically.

"I don't know… Hm, big Hika" I joked, and then Kaoru starts laughing, making me chuckle with him.

"Ok then, goodnight big Hika" he says with a giggle, and then I cuddle him just that little bit tighter and wait for him to fall asleep.

It's now eight thirty and I'm pretty sure Kaoru is fast asleep, it doesn't take him long and thankfully he was really tired today. I slowly sneak out of bed and creep my way to one of our mothers outfit rooms, making sure not to make any loud noise. For this party I need a mask, so before I decide what to wear I have to find one first, I look around the room, it's full of clothes and boxes alongside the walls, there has to be something in one of them so I start to check what's inside each box. The first one I opened was just full of folded outfits, the second was full of scarfs but the third time lucky box had exactly what I was look for, it was full of masks.

"Yes" I whisper in approval of what I saw and start going through them all. It's so hard to decide which one I want. There are so many kinds, colourful, glittery, feathery, but ah, I see one that stands out from the rest, I smile and close the box as I make my way back to our room to get ready to go to the party.

I'm standing in front of the mirror in our bathroom, taking one last look before I go, I'm wearing one of our more simpler formal outfits, something that I'm hoping Tamaki won't notice me in, black suit pants with a white button up shirt, and a brownish orange vest. I sigh at my reflection and look down at the half mask I'm holding, it has a dark golden outline, big oval cut outs for the eyes, it has a little black snout that sits on my nose, its ears are black and point up, whereas the rest of the mask is orangey except around the nose area, which is white with golden spots that look like whiskers.

"A fox" I say to myself before I check the time on my wrist watch. Nine o'clock, I should get going now. So I walk out the bathroom but leave the light on and close the door, then head for the front door. If Kaoru wakes up during the night, it will just seem as if I'm in the bathroom, I just hope he won't get up more than once.

I decided to walk to the party, so no one gets suspicious of anything and it's not too far from where we live, thank god, though it's quite dark and only a few cars have passed by. Is it usually this quiet, well I don't usually go out at night by myself so I wouldn't know. I look down at my feet, I'm trying to name what I'm feeling but I can't, I don't feel anything really, but that's because everything seems fake. I don't know, it just doesn't seem as if I'm really doing this and everything has a light fog around it as if it were some kind of crazy dream. Now I'm starting to doubt myself if I actually fell asleep and really am dreaming or not, I shake my head a little as an attempt to snap myself out my thoughts and look up.

Before long I found myself standing at the front doors of the place, it's a big hall with a long drive way were cars are all lined up behind each other, I check my watch, nine forty, I guess I'm not the only one whose late. With a small sigh I put on the fox mask and walk in. The place is a lot bigger than it looks, and I have to walk down a long flight of stairs before I reach the main floor, chandlers hang from the ceiling, the floor is covered with an elegant red carpet and the sound of people chatting and laughing rung throughout the place. I swallow heavily before walking down the stairs, my legs feel somewhat shaky and now I'm starting to wish Kaoru was here with me, maybe I should just go back; it's not too late to turn back now is it?

So being the chicken I am, usually without Kaoru, I turn to leave, but then I notice a strange couple walk in the front doors.

"Come on Senpai, everyone is down there waiting for us" the girl said, no doubt they are Tamaki and Haruhi. I panic and end up running down the stairs and push my way through all the people, I didn't want them to see me even though I'm wearing a mask, I'm pretty sure Haruhi would be able to tell it was me.

Ok so I'm finally down here, I might as well look around. Though it's so crowded, people dancing, some are just standing and talking, most of them are standing around the buffet table, I bet Haruhi would go there too, I thought and then smile to myself at how typical she could be sometimes. Just then someone walks into me from behind, almost knocking me to the floor but I regain my balance.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry mister I didn't see you" I heard a familiar childish voice, could it be, I turn around and my thoughts were right, it's Honey-Senpai! It's not hard to tell with his pink bunny mask and suit, my heart stops as he looks at me with a smile, I start to walk backward slowly

"Uh, I-it's ok really" I said, but he then gives me a questionable look making me panic some more

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" he asks

"Wha, no! I mean I don't know you, I uh have to go" I blurted out nervously before turning and walking away at a quick pace

"Bye mister fox man!" I hear him yell cheerfully and I swallow the lump that was sitting in my throat. I found a small couch against the wall, it was in the corner of the room away from everyone and no one was there, so I sat with a heavy sigh, finally, I needed a rest, my heart was still beating so fast and I was starting to feel tired from all my nervousness, I didn't even think that was possible. I look at all the people and notice all the different outfits, I can't even tell who they are, everyone's a mystery, I see a tiger, a lynx and some are even dressed as royal kings, some people have tear drops on one side, I suppose to represent sadness or suffering in a way, though a few aren't wearing masks at all, I wonder why. The colours that filled the room was crazy, I don't think I've seen so many people all worked up over something like this. This all seems like a waste of time, I don't even know why I thought it would have been a good idea to come here without Kaoru, we do everything together and things are so much more fun with him, I'm just wasting my time.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit next to you?" a soft voice said, I just shrug without saying anything, it's not like it's my couch anyway, it was a stupid question, then I felt the couch sink just a little and we were silent for a while.

"You don't see a sulking fox every day, let me guess, your date left you?" the voice wasn't as soft now

"What, no I didn't even have a date" I say with irritation.

"Oh, so that's why you're sulking" said the voice almost mumbling, though it sent a small strike of anger through me, why did it matter and I hate it when people just make assumptions.

"I'm not even sulking!" I said angrily and turn to see the person next to me. It was a cat! I mean no, not a cat, a girl with a cat mask on. Her skin was white ivory; she wore an elegant golden dress that stopped just below the knees, the same colour as the mask she was wearing, it almost looked like a full face mask but it stopped around her light pink lips, the mask had glittery designs leading all the way up to the ears and small diamonds encrusted around the eyes, also three long whiskers stuck out from both sides. Her hair was short and dark ginger in colour, she then looked at me with her fierce golden cat like eyes and smiled, I felt my cheeks heat up a little, thank god for the mask.

"You know, I'm here alone too…" she said then folded her arms across her chest and watched the people in front of us dancing.

"Really, I can't see why though" I tell her honestly, which was weird I don't normally like to talk with others much, let alone be honest with them, I'd only do that with Kaoru, but she was different for some reason.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm flat chested…" she mumbled sarcastically and looked to the floor, I looked down, she was flat chested, maybe even more than Haruhi if it's possible, but it didn't look bad, in fact it made her prettier.

"Is that the only reason?" I ask, making her giggle

"Why do you see another?" she said smiling again

"No, I just don't see that as good enough" I said with a grin, she then looked at the people then back to me

"Do you… want to dance?" she asked a little uncertain, I was a little shocked at the offer. Really a girl asking me to dance? I mean, sure it wasn't the first time, I'm used to it from the host club parties we normally do, but I'm not at the host club and I'm not with Kaoru, so if anything bad happens I can't sit with him or talk to him about how weird Tamaki looks, this felt different and I think I'm, sort of afraid of it.

"Heh, yeah forget it, it was silly to ask, I mean you're sitting down so you don't have to dance" the girl said sounding a little hurt but still had a nervous giggle, and for some reason her voice was strangely familiar but it wasn't at the same time, it would change, maybe I'm having déjà vu or something.

"No, I'd like to dance actually" I said with unfamiliar confidence and she beamed a sweet smile at me. I stood up and put out my hand for her to grab, she gently put her hand in mine and we walked into the crowd of people and started to dance. Well we tried to, at first she stepped on my foot, then I almost fell over, it was a little too crowded but we were both laughing, it was fun we weren't taking this too seriously, I actually started to relax a little.

"So does foxy have a name?" she said

"Uh, I think foxy will do for now" I tell her and she laughed, making me smile, "Well does kitty have a name?" I ask

"Hm, I think kitty will do for now" she says and gave a small wink, I couldn't help but chuckle as we continued to dance.

I don't even know how long we were dancing for, though people started getting a little annoyed from us because we started purposely hitting into them, and took up more space than necessary, so we decided to go to the food; we weren't hungry but wanted something to drink. All the food had labels in front of them. As we walked past, kitty would switch the labels around and sometimes would pick at the food, something I wouldn't expect a girl to do, especially since me and Kaoru used to do that.

"That's not very lady like" I said teasingly as I got two cups of water and handed one to her.

"I'm not trying to be" she said and took a sip of her water; I smiled at her though it quickly went away, I'm actually having fun, but I feel horrible, guilty.

"What's wrong?" she asked, I looked up at her.

"Oh, uh, its nothing don't worry" I lied, she seems happy so I don't really want to dump all my problems on her, especially since they were my problems.

"You can't hide everything behind that mask foxy" she says with a smirk, I just chuckle and drink my water, trying to brush off her question and possibly change the subject. It seemed to have worked, we were just silently drinking our water for a while until she broke the silence

"This was actually quite fun" she said, I agreed but sighed quietly after, I still feel guilty, I mean here I am with this girl and Kaoru is in bed sleeping innocently, thinking I'm still there with him. I'm such a horrible brother, but I am doing this for him, right? Ugh I've repeated that to myself so many times I'm having trouble believing it. Did I come because I was curious? Did I want this to happen? I turn my head to look at kitty; she had a small smile on as her golden eyes sparkled as she stared into space. I came here to fall in love with someone else, and here is my chance to, I can stop having feelings toward my brother but, something still isn't right, I mean she's special, yeah, and I've had possibly the best time, but I don't feel the same butterflies when Kaoru smiles at me, my mind doesn't fuzz up when she touches me like it does with Kaoru, and I don't feel the urge to be with her all the time, no, I don't love her, she would be a really good friend to me and Kaoru, and hey maybe Kaoru might even fall for her but I just can't seem to, that little devil Kaoru has a hold on my heart I don't think it will be possible to love any other. I smile at my realization, I don't need to be here anymore, I want to go back to Kaoru and cuddle with him all night and wake up to his beautiful smile that he gives only to me, my special smile.

"Hey, kitty" I say, snapping her out of her daze, she looked at me with a questionable look.

"I wanted to thank you, I mean I had fun tonight as well but, I think I should be going now" I finish off and her expression looks somewhat shocked.

"Already?" she says.

"Yeah, someone is waiting for me at home" I tell her, then she looks at me and smiles again.

"Oh, someone special" she says and I nod at her, I move to leave but she then grabs hold of my wrists and starts running, dragging me with her.

"H-hey!" I shout.

"Don't worry, I think that person can wait a few more minutes" she says looking over her shoulder then looks straight ahead as we run up some stairs and through a corridor, she took me to an empty room and closed the door behind us.

"W-what the hell, I s-said I had to go" I say a little breathless from running, I see her panting a little as well as she walks up to me, but she's starting to get a little too close for comfort so I begin to take steps backward until I walk into a wall, great.

"I know, but I want you to stay just a little bit longer" she says then puts her arms around my neck, I feel my face flush, but I gently take her arms off me.

"Listen, you're sweet but I don't feel that way, you see I already love someone else" I state.

"Oh… I-I see, well do you mind me asking who?" she says.

"Uh, heh, well it's kind of a long story and I'm sure you don't really want to know" I say nervously and try to make my escape to the door but she stops me.

"No, please tell me" she urges me; I look into her eyes and see how serious she is.

"If I do… you probably won't talk to me again" I sigh.

"Well, I don't even know who you are remember, foxy" she said softly, I guess she was right, I mean once we leave, there is a chance that we will never see each other again. Feeling a little bit more confident and I decide to just say it.

"Ok, well… I, I'm in love with my brother…he's m-my twin" I stuttered more than I planned to but finally got it out, and it actually felt good to say it out loud, in a strange way I felt much better and once I said it my mind agreed with it, as if I was confirming any doubts I had. Her eyes widen and she took a step back, I knew this would happen.

"It's not as b-" I tried to defend myself but she cut me off, mumbling something but I didn't hear her, I gave her a questionable look and she repeated herself.

"Does he love you too?" she asked in that familiar voice, though I was a little stumped, her question felt a little painful to answer.

"Not in that way…" I mumble.

"Then why do you still love him?" she asked as if I had decided to fall crazy in love with him, I rolled my eyes.

"Look, the whole reason I came here was to try and find someone else to love, but I couldn't ok, I love him, I love Kaoru… I love him so much that I don't even care if he doesn't feel the same way! I just want him to be happy and as long as I can see that then… I'm sure I'd be happy too" I almost shout, but go quitter at the end of my sentence as I calmed myself down a little bit. I started to feel tears; kitty was just staring at me with her cat like eyes but didn't say anything.

"I should go now" I say, then walk toward the door, though just before I could reach it, I felt a hand hold onto mine, I turn and look at her. Her eyes seem to be softer, and I thought I could see love of some sort in them; I was about to open my mouth to speak but was stopped by a soft pair against mine, my eyes widen as I stood in shock at what just happened; she pulled away and was smiling lovingly.

"Don't go, Hikaru" kitty said, wait what? She knows my name, but how? I hear giggling, I'm sure kitty was laughing at my confused looked and then I realize I said Kaoru, who else had a twin brother named Kaoru! I immediately felt stupid, now she knows how I feel about him, she knows everything.

"Don't you want to know who I am first?" she said softly, well I think it's only fair now, since she knew who I was, so I nod slowly, she then grabbed the sides of her mask and slowly began to lift it. I don't know if it was just me or if she was going agonizingly slow, I never knew how anxious I was to know who the girl behind the mask is. Finally after what seemed like forever her mask now rested on top her head. My eyes grew wider, wider than I knew possible and my mouth hung open, I lifted my mask to rest on top my head as well, I was lost of words and I think my heart and just failed on me, how? When, why didn't I know, it was...I-it was.

"K-Kaoru?" I manage to say breathless, yes, it was my dear little brother Kaoru, dressed as a girl and had fooled me beyond belief, though he just grinned with a chuckle.

"Yup, it's me Hika!" he said happily.

"B-but how, I mean you were sleeping and, a-and…" I stumbled over my words; Kaoru put his hands on my shoulders stopping me from talking.

"I'm not that stupid Hikaru, I knew you wanted to go, but I thought instead of asking I'd investigate, I thought it would make things more fun and I guess I was right" he explained.

"So… you dressed up as a girl to spy on me?" I state more than ask; Kaoru was thoughtful for a while then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that" he chuckled.

"Wow, I don't really know how to feel about this Kaoru..." I said a little sarcastically and he pouted.

"Hey, I'm not the one who snuck out in the first place and spent all day with a random girl without telling you" Kaoru said.

"But I didn't enjoy it as much without you, beside I was going to come back but you stopped me" I argued back.

"That's because I'm not even home, and I wanted to know why you came in the first place!" he said with anger visible on his face.

"Well I told you already!" I almost shouted.

"But you wouldn't have if I wasn't kitty" he said calmly but this time he had sadness in his eyes, I was shocked and felt a sharp pain through my heart at the sight of his face.

"Kaoru… the reason I didn't want to tell you was so you don't hate me, I just want you to be happy…" I said softly.

"But Hikaru, I am happy, whenever I'm with you I'm happy and you should know that" Kaoru almost mumbles, I wrap my arms around him bringing him close in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Kaoru… I love you" I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too, Hikaru, more than you think" he says making my heart feel as if it could explode of happiness. Kaoru means so much to me. We pulled back just enough to stare into each other's eyes, smiling lovingly at our confession to each other, this moment felt quite perfect actually.

"You know, you do look rather handsome as a fox" Kaoru said softly making me chuckle.

"Oh? Well, you look rather beautiful in a dress" I said seductively making him blush and look away.

"Hikaru" he says embarrassed, making him that much cuter, I gently cup his chin and turn his face back to mine, and we leaned closer to each other, I could feel his hot breath against my lips making them tingle with want for his, but then we were rudely interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Kyoya! Look here is a- AH! Uh, my apologies" A flushed Tamaki stuttered as he fumbled the door shut again, me and Kaoru were staring at the door then looked back to each other and burst out with laughter.

"What an idiot!" I said through my laughter and Kaoru agreed with me. We were laughing for what felt like a good five minutes. After we calmed down we decided to go home, so we put our masks back on and walked out the room together, I put an arm around Kaoru's shoulder while he had an arm around my waist.

"Hikaru, you know what's good about parties like this" he said.

"Hm, what?" I asked.

"Is that, no one knows who we are, so we can always come as a couple" he said shyly.

"You know… that's a great idea Kao, I mean kitty" I said winking at him and he smiled sweetly. I think masquerade parties are going to be a favourite of Kaoru and I, and even though I was dreading it before, I'm actually quite happy now that I came, and I got exactly what I wanted, I look at Kaoru again and feel almost giddy with happiness, yes I got the one and only person I love.

* * *

><p>Eh, so how was it? uhm its longer than my others but I hope its not too bad :)<p>

Do I need to fix anything? and Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
